


я никогда не ожидала, что ты появишься

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [3]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Триш требуется некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что Джессика — то, что она всегда ждала, но это знание меняет всё к лучшему.





	я никогда не ожидала, что ты появишься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and i never saw you coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348687) by [thecrackshiplollipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrackshiplollipop/pseuds/thecrackshiplollipop). 



— Мы твоя новая семья, — сладко говорит Дороти, и слово «семья» звучит так фальшиво. Доктора и медсёстры даже ещё не вышли из чёртовой комнаты. — Если хочешь, можешь звать меня мамой.  
  
— Боже мой, мам.  
  
Джессика узнаёт её: эти рыжие волосы и сладенькое, как яблочко, личико. А на шее у неё висит золотое ожерелье с её именем.  
  
Джессика ненавидит «Это Пэтси», но брат смотрит дурацкое шоу.  
  
_Смотрел_  дурацкое шоу.  
  
Мысль, что их всех больше нет — как порез бумагой под подушечкой пальца, который продолжает раскрываться и жалить каждый раз, когда она о нём подумает.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы она почувствовала себя как дома, — тихо и смертельно говорит Дороти. Она, наверное, думает, что её никто не слышит.  
  
Но Джессика слышит  _всё_.  
  
— А это Пэтси. Вы будете как сёстры.  
  
Пэтси выглядит так, будто её тошнит. Джессика прекрасно её понимает.  
  


***

  
  
— Не называй меня так.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Пэтси.  
  
— Тогда как тебя называть?  
  
— Я... зови меня Триш.  
  
— Ладно. Триш.  
  


***

  
  
Им шестнадцать, когда Дороти уезжает на все выходные — их ещё никогда так долго не оставляли без присмотра. Они сразу же бегут к её бару.  
  
Триш умеет смешивать Манхеттен, но Джесс слишком нетерпелива и просто наливает виски в чашки со льдом и газировкой. Они сидят на балконе тёплым летним днём и пьют сладкую газировку со слишком большим количеством алкоголя в ней, пока Триш не жалуется, что проголодалась.  
  
Дороти никогда не позволяла им есть на диване, поэтому они заказывают китайскую еду на вынос и набивают животы перед телевизором.  
  
От алкоголя они стали слишком смешливыми и чувствительными, поэтому сидят рядом на диване, пока в видеомагнитофоне перематывается кассета с «Космическим джемом». Перемотка заканчивается с громким щелчком, и Джесс пытается встать с дивана, но Триш хватает её за руку и тянет на себя.  
  
Она наклоняется вперёд и целует Джессику так, будто не в первый раз.  
  
Удивлённая Джессика только успевает привыкнуть к ощущению губ Триш на своих собственных, когда та отстраняется и смотрит на неё застенчиво и неудобно. Не зная, что сказать, Джесс прикусывает щеку изнутри.  
  
— Прости, — начинает говорить Триш.  
  
— Не надо, — немного нечётко от спиртного прерывает Джессика. Триш, кажется, хочет сказать ещё что-то, но Джесс проводит подушечкой большого пальца по её нижней губе и снова целует.  
  
Они не досматривают «Космический джем», но проводят остаток ночи на диване, не жалея совершенно ни о чём.  
  


***

  
  
Когда им восемнадцать, они съезжают в собственную квартиру — первое же предложение с двумя спальнями и по разумной цене, на которое наткнулась Триш. Она расположена в четырёх станциях от Дороти, но чувствуется, будто в другой вселенной. Триш не даёт матери их новый адрес.  
  
Триш не знает о том, что Джесс заключила сделку, чтобы держать Дороти подальше от их жизней — эту тайну Джессика будет хранить всю жизнь. Выражение лица Триш, когда та заходит в их в практически пустую и лишенную любых напоминаний о «Пэтси» квартиру того стоит.  
  
В их первую ночь свободы они идут в ближайшую пиццерию и покупают две пиццы: одну с пепперони и одну с двойным сыром. Они съедают их на полу, сидя между коробками «Книги» и «CD-диски».  
  
У них нет дивана или журнального столика, только телевизор на полу и старый видеоплеер. Они борются, выбирая, какой фильм посмотреть, но Джессика совсем не использует свою силу, позволяя Триш себя одолеть.  
  
Когда они целуются, это совсем отличается от того первого раза: они трезвы, и им совершенно нечего бояться и не от кого скрываться. Призраки Дороти и Пэтси очень, очень далеко.  
  
Награда Триш даже не лежит ни в одной из коробок. Она оставила её у матери, вместе со всеми дерьмовыми воспоминаниями, таблетками и сломанным ожерельем Пэтси.  
  
Их дом полон надежд и поцелуев.


End file.
